Collins family jewels
The Collins family jewels are fictional items that appeared in the 1966-1971 daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. They related to the eccentric Collins family of Collinsport, Maine and were used as a minor plot device throughout the series. Although the jewelry collection did not make a full appearance by themselves, small pieces of the collection appeared on the show from time to time. Description & History The Collins family has always prided itself on it's finery and the jewelry collection has been passed along between both male and female members of the family for several generations. In the 18th century, Naomi Collins - wife of Joshua Collins prided herself on her extensive jewelry collection. Legend has it, that some time prior to her marriage to Joshua Collins, Naomi was involved with an unscrupulous mariner who presented her with his pirate horde of looted gemstones. This finery would later become known as the Collins family jewels. It is said that when Naomi died, she was buried inside the Collins family mausoleum with all of her jewelry. The story itself, though never confirmed, is commonly referred to as "The Legend of Naomi Collins". Dark Shadows: 209Dark Shadows: 211 Joshua himself was known to own several valuable pieces as well. Other parts of the collection were owned by Joshu and Naomi's first child, Barnabas Collins. Some of the pieces, including a black signet ring, can be seen in the Portait of Barnabas Collins, which hangs in the foyer at the Collinwood estate. When Barnabas Collins was made a vampire and chained up in a coffin in a secret room in the family mausoleum, he was buried with some of his jewels. admires a ruby ring.]] By 1897, the Collins family jewels were in the possession of aging family matriarch, Edith Collins. They were highly coveted by Edith's spiritual guide, the Gypsy Magda Rakosi. Magda would brag to her husband Sandor about seeing rubies the size of a Guinea hen's egg. When Edith Collins was nearing death, Magda and Sandor feared for their own future, as it was Edith's affection for Magda that allowed them to enjoy Collins family hospitality. Magda sent Sandor to the Great House to search for the remainder of the collection, but he was caught snooping around by Edith's grandson, Quentin. Dark Shadows: 701 When Barnabas Collins awakened in 1897, he bartered with Magda Rakosi to assist him in keeping his secret and providing him security during the daylight hours. Seeing as how the Gypsy's greed overwhelmed her own fear of him, he offered her some of the jewels in exchange for her cooperation. Dark Shadows: 702Dark Shadows: 703 In 1967, a petty fortune hunter named Willie Loomis spoke with the Collinwood housekeeper Sarah Johnson, who told him of The Legend of Naomi Collins. Dark Shadows: 208 Willie began researching the family history and discovered that Naomi was buried at the mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery. Some sources indicate that Naomi's sister-in-law, Abigail Collins, also possessed fine jewelry and was buried with them when she died in 1796. Dark Shadows: 207Dark Shadows: 209 He broke into the mausoleum and discovered a secret antechamber behind the anterior wall of the crypt. Inside was an ornate coffin wrapped with heavy chains. Believing this to be the final resting place of the legendary jewels, Willie pried open the coffin to gain his prize. Instead of the jewels however, he found the vampire, Barnabas Collins. Dark Shadows: 210 Barnabas Collins ultimately charged Willie with the task of keeping watch over the reanimate known as Adam, who was kept chained up in the basement at the Old House. Knowing where the Collins family jewels were hidden, he took them out from their secret compartment and showed them to Adam. He was relieved to discover that the sparkling gemstones had a soothing effect on Adam. Willie stole a pair of emerald earings from the collection and secretly left them with Maggie Evans as a gift. Dark Shadows: 494 See also References Category:Items Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Miscellaneous Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Miscellaneous Category:Dark Shadows: The Arrival of Barnabas Collins/Miscellaneous Category:Dark Shadows: The Birth of Adam/Miscellaneous